


Mouthing the words

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Jack just wants to dance with Felix.





	Mouthing the words

It had started out innocent enough, a simple press of lips on lips. No obvious lust or desperation in anyway- it was just a kiss, a simple and pure kiss. Breaking apart for air Fe saw some element of playfulness in Jack’s eyes dancing in the blue hues belonging to his boyfriend. Not letting his boyfriend get any air Jack leaned back in, this time lips crashing and teeth clinking as one of the men became more needy.   
“Jack? What are you-”

The swede was cut off with another kiss and the others hand found one of Felix’s using it to drag him up from the couch. Just before telling him to stay standing and proceeding to push the coffee table out of the way. And clearing the surrounding area to make a short of stage.

Next there was music playing from the Irishman’s phone a sultry beat drawling in the otherwise quite room. Felix’s hand was grabbed tightly again as he was dragged by Jack to the middle of the now mostly empty room.

Jack whispered into his partners ear, “Dance with me Fe. Please? Just one little dance?” He hushed into his neck while tracing the tallers forearms with his fingertips.

“Okay baby. One dance, then I’m back to editing.” Felix whispered back after a few moments of thought. This time it was him to connect their lips.

Jack sighed happily as the song’s beat dropped and he began to sway his hips and move to the beat. Carefully taking the blonds hands; placing them around his own waist till one was on his ass, while the other was at his hip. The other began to chuckle at the green haired mans eagerness and also began to dance in time with his love.

“Nails scratchin’ my back tatt…Eyes closed while you scream out, And you keep me in with those hips. While my teeth sink in those lips…While your body’s giving me life. And you suffocate in my kiss!” Jack sang the songs lyrics into the soft skin of the swedes neck, slowly, in a breathy tone that made Felix go a little crazy with want.

A break formed in the beat so Jack switched from singing to kissing and sucking noisily, pressing hickeys into his boyfriends jugular. Still swaying his hips but now the smaller would occasionally buck his hips forward.

The beat returned but Jack was too caught up in rocking his hips into his lovers hard on to notice it now. The hickeys stopped in favor of biting Felix’s shoulder and allowing little whimpers drip out of his mouth.

And god damn it if it wasn’t the hottest thing Felix had ever seen… His boyfriend grinding up on to him and fucking WHINING into his skin in that cute high pitched pleasured voice. Dominant pride surged through him, only HE could get Jack like this. Making all the prettiest noises at just a tiny bit of pleasure.

Felix joined, caving on his self-control in favor of getting all too much pleasure from dry humping his Irish boyfriend.

“Fe-Felix! Ah. Ah… More! PLEASE?” Jack breathy pants was suddenly right next to the other youtubers ear. His hips sped up, then being immediately stopped by the hands resting at his hips. Throwing his head back, blue eyes shut tight, his slurred speech forming a soft ‘daddy why?’

“Baby? Why not tell daddy what you want? Tell daddy what you want. And you might get what you want…” Felix held his hips tightly surely leaving bruises in his wake. All too well knowing how much Jack liked when he left marks on him.

“fff-FUCK! Daddy! PLEASE! I wan-wanna cum. Holy shit… Can I keep grinding on you! I swear I-I’ve been a good boy! Can I please!?” His voice cracked and cheeks heated. Jack couldn’t stop though, he lost his mind when in pleasure. “I wanna feel you! pl-plEASE!”

“Shhh- baby boy! Daddy’s got you.” Felix showed his baby doll that he was a good boy, by pushing him straight to the nearest wall and turning his toy so his chest was flush with the cold wall. Stripping Jack of his pants and boxers in one go.

Jack stared panting like a bitch in heat at the swift motions of his dominant. At the mention of his dominant he was now stripping himself of his own pants, leaving on his shirt and boxers though. Just before beginning to hump Jack’s plump ass, letting him feel his hard dick against his ass.

“What a needy whore! Lyrics of a song turning you on so much you have to start fucking HUMPING me. Why should I let a slut like you come.” His tone was feather light but had threats dancing just below the surface.

Jack still being lost in pleasure moaned brokenly at the thought of his boyfriend grinding on him; only using his body as a sex toy to get off with and nothing more. “Nghhg- I… Um. Ah. A-AH! I…” The green haired man could barely think, let alone talk.

“Answer me!”

“I. I was a go-good boy! I let you watch as I put on a show! I let you decide if you wanted to go back to work o-or not! I haven’t been bad I-I swear!” His voice cracking constantly under all the hot, white, pleasure Jack was receiving. The youngers dick throbbing painfully against the wall he’d been pushed onto every time Felix thrust forward.

“I see…” The dominant paused all movement for a minute but what felt like centuries for the other.

Jack let a pathetic whine slip. He was desperate for any kind of touch at this point, but too scared to move in case it ended in him not cumming because of it.

Suddenly there was a hand on his dick, and a hard cock at his ass, dragging against his tight hole. And Jack was shivering like he’d been plugged into a circuit board.

Groans falling from Felix’s mouth at Jack’s reaction, who’s lips were then attached to the person below him. Sucking hickeys into his pale skin. And Jack was coming undone below him a matter of seconds. Whining at how he was going to cum shivering when Felix whispered hotly he was feeling the same.


End file.
